The disclosure relates to an absorbent core for an absorbent article, in particular for hygiene articles, to absorbent articles comprising said absorbent core and to processes for providing said absorbent core. In particular to cores having one or more channels therethrough.
Absorbent cores have been subject to considerable improvement and innovation over time to address needs such as improved fluid absorption and distribution, as well as comfort, and a need for continued improvement exists. Such needs are ever present in today's demanding consumer environment. The following paragraphs elucidate on some of the relevant disclosures pertaining to this subject.
EP 1077052 A1 and EP 1078617 A2 disclose a sanitary napkin allowing controlled deformation in response to lateral compression when in use. The sanitary napkin has preferential bending zones extending along a longitudinal axis formed by a process of perforating, slitting, cutting or embossing.
EP 1959903 B1 discloses an incontinence pad comprising a pair of folding lines dividing the absorbent core material into a central portion and a pair of longitudinal side portions to adapt better to the body of the user. The folding lines are formed by compression of the absorbent material.
EP 2211808 B1 discloses an absorbent core comprising an upper absorbent core and a lower absorbent core. The upper absorbent core comprises fold indications enabling the absorbent core to adopt a predetermined three-dimensional shape when subjected to pressure in the width direction. The fold indications are cuts or compression lines which do or do not extend completely through the upper core.
EP 1349524 B1 discloses a pantiliner comprising at least one fold line defining a central area and two side areas which allows adjusting the size of the pantiliner by folding the pantiliner along the fold line. The fold lines are lines of embossing.
EP 1267775 B1 discloses a sanitary pad that conforms to the body confinements. The sanitary pad comprises a forward wide portion and a rear narrow portion and at least two fold lines preformed on the upper or lower surface of the narrow portion. The fold lines may be selected from mechanically pressed lines, chemically joined constituents forming the lines, heat generated lines, laser generated lines, adhesive generated lines and/or mechanical vibration generated lines.
EP1088536 A2 discloses a hygiene napkin provided with corrugations making it possible to adapt the hygienic napkin to the user's panties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,039 A discloses an absorbent core comprising distinct segments which can be independently displaced by a lifting member. The lifting member ensures that the top sheet conforms to the wearer's body.
US 2006/0184150 A1 discloses an absorbent core with varying flexibility that act as shaping element for improved body fit. The absorbent core can have lines of reduced bending resistance which are formed by removal of material, e.g. in the form of apertures or slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,233 B1 discloses an absorbent article comprising a combination of downwardly-deflecting crease lines and an upward-deflecting shaping line to achieve a geometry for improved body fit. The crease lines are formed by embossing of the absorbent material. The shaping line is formed by perforation or notching.
US 2015/0088084 A1, discloses a method of making an absorbent structure having a three-dimensional topography including placing at least a portion of the absorbent structure between opposed mold surfaces. At least one of the mold surfaces has a three-dimensional topography. The three-dimensional topography of the mold surface is imparted onto the absorbent structure so that the absorbent structure has a three-dimensional topography corresponding to the three-dimensional topography of the mold surface.
However, there remains a need in the art for improved cores and methods of making that not only can increase the fluid absorption characteristics of the product but also provides for longer lasting dryness and comfort, as well as providing a perception to the user of said improved characteristics.
The present disclosure aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.
The present disclosure aims to provide a novel absorbent core having channels particularly designed to improve uniform liquid distribution and comfort; an absorbent article comprising the same; and an effective process of making such cores in a simplified, reliable, reproducible, and cost-effective manner.